


let me go or pull me closer

by hybridrep



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Getting Back Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9380135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybridrep/pseuds/hybridrep
Summary: Hyungwon wouldn’t, even in his wildest dreams, imagine having his next conversation with Hoseok like this: in the restaurant toilet, having a staring contest, after all those months.





	

**Author's Note:**

> somehow inspired by [this bunch of prompts](http://mraculous.tumblr.com/post/148950146365/weve-all-heard-of-the-fake-dating-trope-but-have)

 

 

Hyungwon wouldn’t, even in his wildest dreams, imagine having his next conversation with Hoseok like this: in the restaurant toilet, having a staring contest, after all those months. Maybe it wouldn’t be so weird if they were in a different place, or maybe if they had ever done a staring contest before. Hyungwon can’t remember Hoseok holding his gaze for so long, he would always shyly smile away or launch into a laugh back then. 

 

Back then— that might be the main problem here.

 

“Not going back to your date?”

 

Hyungwon feels his face scrunch, and not because Hoseok is being spiteful. He’s everything but that, and he’s said it in a tone void of any accusation. He looks away right after, sliding his hands into his pants pockets, with a bashful twist of his mouth. Hyungwon knows better— it’s a gesture Hoseok uses to try to come off as casual, but in truth it’s more of a defensive stance.

 

“It’s a mistake, not a date,” Hyungwon says, and he doesn’t try to contain his feelings. He’s bitter he’s even considered dating that guy. “He’s a jerk.”

 

They used to be honest with each other, to the bone, so it isn’t in Hyungwon to beat around the bush. 

 

Hoseok shrugs, like he doesn’t have an answer to offer, but then he speaks, “Why would you–“ he frowns, a small hitch between his brows that Hyungwon deems as cute. “Well, I shouldn’t be one giving you advice on that, should I?”

 

“Please, do,” Hyungwon groans, and he’s pleased to notice Hoseok trying to suppress a smile, an action he eventually fails to achieve. He looks to the side, embarrassed. “Give me advice on how to make him fuck off, because subtlety hasn’t been working so far.”

 

Hoseok cocks his head, another thing Hyungwon considers to be charming.

 

There’s a tug in Hyungwon’s stomach, a feeling he associates with regret. He regrets everything that has lead them to being like this. They haven’t spoken in person this whole time, not alone, and not— not about something so close to home.

 

“Just tell him,” Hoseok supplies, “you’ve always been straight-forward when it came to–“ Now, there’s the bitterness in his voice Hyungwon’s been waiting for.

 

“He must be more stupid than my previous boyfriend, then.” He doesn’t use plural— Hyungwon’s never done any serious relationship after Hoseok, nothing more than a couple of dates or some random one night stand. The only person he’s ever been with, for real, is standing in front of him. “I’ve already told him not to see each other again, but he took it as a joke.”

 

It makes Hoseok laugh, and Hyungwon shouldn’t be so proud of having it in himself to still be able to do this. Hoseok’s voice is loud, the restaurant bathroom keeping sounds from outside quite well. The dim lightning of the room makes his eyes sparkle, and it’s not helping Hyungwon to be proper— to be an ex that can hold a friendly conversation; and ex that keeps his hands to himself.

 

Hyungwon’s hand twitches, and he closes his eyes for a second, getting a hold of himself.

 

“I would offer my help if we, you know,” Hoseok says, mumbling a little, like he is embarrassed to mention the past. “Though my mother might have already helped.”

 

It’s Hyungwon’s turn to laugh, and he wonders if it sounds as choked up to Hoseok as it does to him.

 

“Yeah, she even invited me over,” Hyungwon recalls, all but fondness coming off his voice. “You know I can’t resist your mother’s cooking, especially when she’s offering like that.”

 

Hyungwon used to stop for dinner at Hoseok’s house a lot. Always on the weekend, sometimes during the week when they both were free from classes and homework. Hoseok’s mother was as easy to love as Hoseok— a warm and honest person; fragile when you pay enough attention. The moment they entered the restaurant, Hoseok’s mother was the first to approach Hyungwon at his table, all smiles and kind words. That’s something Hyungwon is sure shouldn’t be reserved for somebody who broke your son’s heart.

 

Hyungwon tries not to cringe at the thought, mindful to keep his smile on when Hoseok speaks up again.

 

“Come after exams,” Hoseok offers, but he’s not meeting Hyungwon’s eyes. Hyungwon wishes he would. “She cooks the best stuff then, and a lot.”

 

“Mm.” Hyungwon doesn’t trust himself to speak. The uncomfortable churning in his gut only intensifies. This is exactly why he’s never tried to hang out, has been careful to make them not meet, not even accidentally.

 

Funny, as it was Hyungwon who broke up with Hoseok.

 

“Ah, I can’t, just—“

 

Hyungwon nearly jumps out of his skin when Hoseok moves closer, a glint of determination in his eyes. He nearly flails, sure something’s going to happen, and he holds his breath…

 

…only to feel Hoseok’s thumb rubbing at his chin, and then he’s stepping back, smiling sheepishly.

 

“You had a little something,” he taps at his own face, like he was mirror reflection of Hyungwon, “here.”

 

Hyungwon’s resolve is at its thinnest.

 

“You were saying…?” Hoseok reminds him.

 

Hyungwon doesn’t want to project things, but he’s pretty sure Hoseok is a lot closer in his personal space than before. There’s not as much space between them, Hyungwon could swear.

 

“Maybe we could make out in front of him,” he blurts, eyes sliding to Hoseok’s lips.

 

“As blunt as ever,” Hoseok breathes, shaking his head a little.

 

Of course Hyungwon is, especially when put in a situation with a high level of stress. And Hyungwon is, by all means, stressed. They’ve been already taking too long in the bathroom, and if not Hyungwon’s— it’s still hard to swallow the word— date, then Hoseok’s mother may knock on the door anytime now.

 

Hoseok has this look on his face that could be read in a lot of ways, and Hyungwon wonders if he lost the ability to read him better, or he never had it in the first place. Hoseok’s smile is timid but crooked, his eyes cast low but full of emotion. It’s like he may say yes, or he may say no, Hyungwon can’t be sure. He licks his lips, and Hoseok’s part on an inhale.

 

“You want to get rid of him that bad?” An assessing question— not agreeing, nor denying.

 

It’s maddening. Hyungwon nods, and his mouth really lacks any filter when his nerves are overstretched. “I want to kiss you that bad.”

 

Hoseok’s back to frowning, and this is not what Hyungwon’s wanted. He can’t take back his words, though. He waits.

 

“You’re the one who wanted to— walk away.”

 

If Hyungwon were cut to be dramatic— okay, he is when it’s more of a game— he would whine now, plead for mercy, maybe. But it dawns on him it sounds like a trick, coming out of his lips especially, and so he gets why Hoseok isn’t pleased. 

 

“It’s a conversation–“ Hyungwon says, hesitates; Hoseok’s brows don’t give. “We shouldn’t be talking about this now— here.”

 

It wouldn’t come as a surprise if Hoseok went further, maybe opposed, pressed Hyungwon for an answer. But it’s Hoseok, too nice for his own good, and he nods curtly, hard lines of his forehead smoothing out. Even with his strong built— Hyungwon’s pretty sure his arms are even fuller than before— it’s not hard to tell when he deflates and submits.

 

“Yeah, we shouldn’t. And here I was sure you aren’t interested in conversations.”

 

Hyungwon feels his cheeks growing warm, and he opens his mouth, choking out, “I am!”

 

Now, of all times, and after precisely avoiding Hoseok for so long, just this short moment alone made Hyungwon crave it. He didn’t even realize how much he’s missed him.

 

“I thought you’re interested in kissing,” Hoseok jokes, teases, and oh— this is familiar. There’s a gleam to his eyes, the one Hyungwon knows best.

 

Hyungwon broke up with him, but Hoseok’s letting them flirt during their first real conversation after parting ways. To say the least— it’s elating. If he could, Hyungwon would travel in time and kick his past self for being stupid and petty.

 

“I am, in fact, interested in both. Kissing comes in first at the moment, though.”

 

It’s obvious where this is going, and Hyungwon’s able to contain himself only for Hoseok’s sake. If they were together, they’d be kissing by now.

 

“Just anyone?” Hoseok’s question, and the stretch of his lips— it’s definitely flirting.

 

Hyungwon shakes his head very deliberately. “Just one person,” he murmurs, and he can feel himself leaning in. “You.”

 

They should have more self-preservation, especially Hoseok, but he’s the one that cuts the remaining space between them, and Hyungwon stumbles, with Hoseok laughing against his lips, and then they’re kissing for real. 

 

It’s even better than Hyungwon remembers it to be, better and more genuine; it feels like longing. They’re pressed against the sink in no time, and Hyungwon wants to curse when Hoseok slows the whole thing down, only to pick up where they began. Hoseok’s kissing is an experience on its own. 

 

And there is a knock on the door that causes Hoseok to gasp a little, like it made him excited to be caught in the act. Hyungwon can’t decide between staring at his lips, pink and inviting, and his eyes which are searching, prompting him to do something.

 

“Hoseokie?”

 

Truthfully, Hyungwon would suspect his companion to be the first to lose patience, but he must have overestimated mothers’ easily concerned nature.

 

“I’m fine, mom!” Hoseok’s voice quivers only a bit, something that shouldn’t be heard on the other side of the door. His hands stay on Hyungwon. It’s nice.

 

“I’m sure you are,” she sighs, exasperated. Hoseok groans, resting his forehead on Hyungwon’s shoulder. “But Hyungwon’s— friend is growing impatient. You better hurry, boys.”

 

There’s only so much you can hide from Hoseok’s mother. If she were to make any assumptions, all Hyungwon wishes for is they’d turn to be true soon.

 

They barely kissed and it feels like a walk of shame nonetheless. Nobody’s really watching them but Hyungwon’s shoulders sink lower the closer to his table they get. Hoseok’s mother glances at Hoseok as they pass— Hoseok is looking elsewhere, though. He’s looking at Hyungwon’s–

 

“Hello,” Hoseok says, tone apologetic from the start. “I’m afraid I’ll be stealing Hyungwon here.”

 

A full palette of emotions goes through the guy’s face, and he finally settles on annoyance. As expected. “Are you the ex?”

 

It’s said like there can only be one person behind the title, and Hoseok glances at Hyungwon shortly to give him raised in question brows. Hyungwon’s answer is sourly twisted features as he shifts his eyes everywhere but on them.

 

“Yeah this is— the ex,” Hyungwon supplies unhelpfully. He settles his gaze on his unfinished food. “Uh, so...” Hyungwon considers his words, but since he doesn’t intend to ever cross paths with this asshole, he says, “I can’t even say it was nice meeting you.” The man scoffs. “See you never.”

 

“No wonder you got dumped!” are the last words they hear from him, and there’s solace in the fact they’re already turned away from him and he can’t see what’s showing on Hyungwon’s face— guilt, and shame. He’d probably thought Hyungwon insane.

 

Hoseok, walking first, only shakes his head, and when he takes the seat on the other side of the table his mother’s at, he heaves a deep sigh. “It went better than I expected. Was he really such an asshole?”

 

Still standing, Hyungwon shrugs his shoulders. He smooths his hands over his thighs, awkward and unsure. Should he go, now? Or should he ask if he could stay? At least, he’d like to inquire Hoseok about calling him…

 

“Sit down already, will you?” Hoseok’s mother urges him.

 

So he might stay, but Hyungwon only fully relaxes when Hoseok smiles up at him, shuffling back the chair next to his so he could take the seat there. He already ate but both Hoseok and his mother insist on him ordering something, and it soon turns into stealing from each other’s plates. Or pushing something into one as Hyungwon gives most of his meat to Hoseok.

 

“We should probably catch up,” Hyungwon suggests when they’re only pushing last bits of food around, not really eating anymore. “It’s been a while.”

 

The expression that blooms on Hoseok’s face is too familiar, and Hyungwon easily reads it as apologetic.

 

Hoseok avoids his eyes, shifting his chopsticks between his fingers. “Minhyuk has been keeping me updated.” He laughs, but it’s nervous. “Kind of. I just asked him once if you were doing okay and he took it as a cue to just—keep telling me everything.”

 

“Everything,” Hyungwon repeats, wincing. Of course Minhyuk would walk out of line for them. He’s been a good friend, too good sometimes. Hyungwon doesn’t mind; he isn’t mad as much as he’s embarrassed. Those couple of months were a rollercoaster, and not a very nice one. Especially relationship-wise.

 

"I really wasn't asking around!" Hoseok insists, and his ears are red from embarrassment.

 

"Since it was making you sad, wasn't it?"

 

The reminder of Hoseok's mother being there comes as a hard one. Hoseok is cringing, arms crossed over his chest, and he must have been really working out more, because Hyungwon sees how the material stretches over his arms— it looks like it barely holds. With his stick-like limbs, Hyungwon isn't sure if he's jealous or interested in seeing them without any cover, or maybe both.

 

It should be best to change the trajectory of his thoughts.

 

"I don't know if I'm even angry with Minhyuk, not as much as I'm–" Hyungwon swallows the sudden embarrassment of opening like that in front of Hoseok's mother. Are they actually making up in front of her? Hyungwon fidgets in his seat, nearly knocking his still half-full glass of water, mumbling an apology. He rubs the side of his head, trying to stifle his frustration. "Actually, I'm mad at myself."

 

Hoseok's arms untangle, and he pushes his plate away. "I'm mad at you, too," he says, strangely soft for what meaning the words carry.

 

Not having an answer to that, Hyungwon stays quiet, and it becomes a cue for Hoseok's mother to ask for the receipt. "Are you still living on campus, Hyungwonie?" She asks as they prepare to leave.

 

"Yes. Nothing's changed."

 

She hums, and Hyungwon wonders if she's asked to be polite, or Hoseok never shared whatever Minhyuk recounted him. It's hard to tell, and then she's walking first, with Hoseok in tow, and Hyungwon following them awkwardly. The conversations is picked the moment they're on the street.

 

"It's the same direction, then, so we can walk together." She pats Hyungwon's cheek, just like she used to do. "Shall we?"

 

Hyungwon nods against her warm palm, and she smiles.

 

The conversation is easily led by Hoseok's mother, and it naturally morphs into a comfortable banter Hyungwon remembers so well. If Hoseok notices Hyungwon's hand brushing against his as they walk side by side, he says nothing of it. It reminds Hyungwon of old times, just before they started dating— young boys, uncertain of each other, testing the waters. But now it's more of walking into the same river for the second time, something everyone warns you about. They don't step into it as the same people, though. They've changed, and so has the river.

 

"I wasn't joking about coming over for dinner," Hoseok's mother reminds him. Hyungwon confirms he understood with a smile. "There's still time before exams start, right? Just let me know through Hoseok." She shivers, but instead of her own arms, she rubs theirs. "Don't stand here for too long. It was so nice meeting you today, Hyungwonie. Goodnight!" And she leaves them there, right in front of her house.

 

"Is your phone number the same as before?" Hyungwon asks as soon as it passes his minds and before he loses his courage.

 

Hoseok's in one of his big jackets, fingers covered by the too long sleeves. His shoulders are raised, like he’s cold, too. He confirms with a hum, accompanied with a tiny smile.

 

"I'll call you, then. Go back inside or your mom is going to blame me if you catch a cold."

 

This time Hoseok's reaction is bigger, and he laughs, ducking his head down. "Yeah, call me. We'll figure this out. We'll figure out—us."

 

Holding back isn’t Hyungwon’s best virtue, and so he leans in to give Hoseok a searing kiss. It's quick, and just as fast Hyungwon takes a step back. "See you soon," he says, and with great difficulty he turns around to cross the street again, back to where his dorm is.

 

When he turns around, Hoseok's already gone inside the house. The only light on is the one in the kitchen, and Hyungwon's already dreaming about the taste of homemade meals Hoseok's mother has promised to treat him to. 

  
  
  
  


It feels like they are back on the starting line. Instead of calmness of the repetition, though, Hyungwon feels a mix of anticipation and fear similar to the one he felt when they first started dating. What if Hoseok has changed his mind already? He could turn on Hyungwon and it wouldn't even come as a surprise. It would be well justified.

 

When he's already at home, the agitation won't let him settle for the night. For how easily it is for Hyungwon to fall asleep, and sleep for an ungodly amount of hours, today has put him on edge enough to prevent him from drifting into dreamland. Or maybe it's the fact they didn't make any particular plans yet that keeps Hyungwon with his eyes open— barely, but still.

 

He dials the number he's never cared to erase (or did he?) and waits.

 

"Hyungwon?"

 

Hoseok's voice is not tinted with suspicion— he seems surprised. Maybe he's not the only one who hasn't erased the number.

 

"Yeah," Hyungwon sighs out. He's already feeling better, but it also reminds him of the time they started dating. It felt quite similar to how Hyungwon is right now— giddy. "Yeah, it's me."

 

There's a bit of silence, and on the other side of the line Hoseok's mother can be heard in the background. Hyungwon smiles at that, lips stretching further when Hoseok whines back. His next words had been on the back of his mind probably even before he decided to make a call, and he hears them said in his voice as he speaks them, out loud after repeating them in his head over and over.

 

"Go on a date with me?"

 

Another beat of silence, and Hyungwon wills himself not to regret those words. Saying them might be too soon, but they did this before, they did and that's where Hyungwon wants it to go again.

 

"Hyungwon," says Hoseok, exasperated. It's definitely not a no, though it's not a yes either. Not yet.

 

Already in bed, Hyungwon adjusts himself to a more comfortable position. "Hyung," he says, making it roll off his tongue softly.

 

But Hoseok snorts. "You never use honorifics with me," he complains. "Are you trying to make me more pliant?"

 

"Maybe?"

 

"Well, it's working," Hoseok admits, and Hyungwon nearly punches the air in triumph but his hand is tangled in the covers— he almost slaps himself in the face trying. "I'm free every Wednesday after four."

 

Hyungwon doesn't even mentally check his schedule before agreeing. "This Wednesday," Hyungwon says, getting a confirming hum from Hoseok. "I’ll meet you on campus, then?"

 

If it's this easy to pick up where they left things all those months ago, maybe they shouldn't have broken up in the first place? Or maybe they should have— to start again, brand new, with better perspective. Hyungwon isn't going to look into it too deeply. If there's a chance like this one, he's going to take it and make the best out of it. They're set to go on a date, another one but as good as the first.

 

It still takes Hyungwon a while to fall asleep, but he doesn’t have it in himself to be mad about it, not even when he knows he needs to get up early. He’s more content than he’s been for months. 

  
  
  


Two dates later and two weeks before exams start, Hyungwon's sprawled on the ratty sofa in his dormitory lounge. There're even worse for use armchairs to match but they stay unoccupied. Hyungwon's glad nobody's trying to chat him up as he waits for Hoseok to come over. He's supposed to bring dinner, courtesy of his mother, and just at the thought of it Hyungwon's stomach grumbles.

 

Noise in the lounge is a given, and Hyungwon never pays any attention to it, but the conversation he overhears is close enough for him to even pick out the names. He'd ignore whatever they were talking about if he didn't hear his own being mentioned.

 

"Isn't he gay, though?"

 

Under his breath, Hyungwon mumbles "rude" but what he says louder, for them to hear is, "You know I can hear you, right?"   
  


The ones that were talking— two girls that Hyungwon's pretty sure are freshmen— sputter and awkwardly apologize. They don't walk away, though. Hyungwon closes his eyes, going back to ignoring them and the rest of the world.

 

He’s drifting off when there are footsteps, making Hyungwon stir when he hears them stop in front of him. Squinting his eyes, he mumbles, “Hoseokie?” 

 

“Is this nap time?” Hoseok asks, tone teasing.

 

Hyungwon groans, stretching his limbs. He’s tall enough for his legs to stick out the edge. Even half-awake he has enough reflexes to escape Hoseok’s hands that go for his dangling feet. “Hey!” He calls, greatly offended by the onslaught. 

 

“You were taking the whole space,” Hoseok explains, patting Hyungwon’s calves.

 

Scoffing, Hyungwon uses the opportunity to stick his toes under Hoseok’s thighs to get some warmth. “Where is my good morning kiss?” he complains, wiggling his toes for emphasis.

 

The snort he receives brings a frown to Hyungwon’s face— Hoseok is looking at him condescendingly. “Wouldn’t that be a good evening kiss, sleeping prince?” Hyungwon lets out a moan of protest. “Besides, isn’t there no PDA policy or something?”

 

“Do I look like a care about–“ Hyungwon starts but it isn’t given to him to finish as Hoseok hauls him in for a kiss. Because of the uncomfortable position— Hyungwon half sitting and Hoseok bent over his legs— it doesn’t last long. “I’m giving you an eight for unfavorable conditions.”

 

Recognizing the same voices from before, now joined by a lower in tone, Hyungwon peaks his head over the back of the couch. Just as he’s been suspecting, between those two girls there’s a guy now. He’s looking straight at them, completely unbashful.

 

“I can still hear you,” Hyungwon says, putting what he hopes is enough disdain into his words.

 

“Off the market already?” He gets in return.

 

They don’t really know each other, and Hyungwon swallows any riposte he could use. He’s in too good of a mood to get into petty fights.

 

Hoseok’s looking between them, confused, but doesn’t risk saying anything. He’s this close to pouting, and it makes him look cute enough for Hyungwon’s anger to dissolve.

 

“Yup,” Hyungwon answers curtly. “Not going back anytime soon.”

 

The guy snorts, grimacing like he was counting on some resistance. But Hyungwon couldn’t care less because Hoseok’s beaming at him, and it’s high time to get some alone time, get away from nosy assholes.

 

Hyungwon manages to get to his feet without flailing too much, and Hoseok follows.

 

“Do you know him?” He asks as they’re climbing the stairs, the smell of food coming off Hoseok’s bag making Hyungwon’s mouth water.

 

The elevator broke for who knows what time again, and unfortunately Hyungwon’s room is at the last, sixth floor. Not that Hoseok’s bothered— he still works out regularly, so taking a couple stories of stairs doesn’t even make him break a sweat.

 

“No,” Hyungwon grumbles; they’re at the fourth floor. “I have no idea who these people are.” Fifth floor, and Hyungwon stops with one feet on the first step up to the sixth. “Some people at the dorms think we’re all friends, like this is some big summer camp and we’re about to go through initiation in the nearest pond. How nicely would I need to ask for you to carry me to my room?”

 

Hoseok, taken by surprise, almost misses his step. “That was so random,” he laughs, hand on the dented railing. “It would mean favor for favor.”

 

“Why does it sound like—“ Hyungwon squints up at Hoseok who’s stopped a few steps higher. He blinks at Hyungwon questioningly. “Like it involves something of sexual nature?”

 

“If you’re offering?” Hoseok feigns innocence, and instead of getting himself a ride, Hyungwon ends up chasing Hoseok right to his room. He’s laughing when Hyungwon has him trapped against the door, curling into himself against Hyungwon’s prodding fingers. “Does it mean,” he starts, dodging one of Hyungwon’s attacks, “no sexual favors since I didn’t carry you?” 

 

“It’s barter. If you have something to offer in exchange…” 

 

With Hoseok flat on the door, it can only go down when the door opens from inside. Hyungwon tries catching Hoseok as the surface gives under him, and maybe he could have succeeded if Hoseok didn’t flail, and he didn’t kick Hyungwon in the shin. In the end, they both go right to the ground.

 

“Sorry,” Minhyuk says with a flat smile. Not very sorry, Hyungwon concludes judging by the set of his jaw. “But no sexual trades while I’m here.”

 

“You want us to fuck at Hoseok’s house?” Hyungwon asks, disgruntled. He does nothing to change the position he’s in right now— sitting on Hoseok’s thighs, in the threshold of his dorm room. “…in public, Minhyuk? Is this what you want?”

 

Minhyuk snorts. “Don’t exaggerate.” He offers Hyungwon’s his hand, helps him to his feet. “I’m here now. So no sex, or it’s going to be very awkward between us for a long while.”

 

Hoseok looks less embarrassed than a moment ago. He jumps to his feet on his own. The door finally closes behind them. “Oh, so how long are you going to be here, let’s say, today?”

 

Hanging his jaw open, Minhyuk looks between both of them in some kind of shock. He recovers fast, snapping his mouth shut. “That’s rich, it’s my place, too!”

 

It’s Hyungwon who counters him back, Hoseok hiding behind him and snickering into his arm. “Aren’t you moving in with Kihyun soon?”

 

“Not until the end of next semester!” Minhyuk screeches. “So rude. You know that now I’m not going to leave, just to make my point?”

 

“I haven’t seen Hoseok naked for eight months, I can go a day longer,” Hyungwon sighs, catching Hoseok’s hands when he starts slapping him, a sign for Hyungwon to shut up. “Though I hope you know it’s a painful awareness.”

 

Minhyuk turns away, rolling his eyes while at it, and grabs his laptop. “So, movies?” He shakes it a little for emphasis. “Just spare me any innuendos or I’m kicking you both out.”

 

This evening might have gone differently, but seeing how Hoseok doesn’t mind, taking the laptop off Minhyuk’s hands and asking what are his picks, Hyungwon lets it go. He really doesn’t mind waiting another day, or longer. Lack of patience was one of many reasons Hyungwon got that stupid idea of breaking up with Hoseok.

 

This time, he’s not fucking it up.

  
  
  


EXTRA

 

Hoseok’s mother almost makes Hyungwon move into their house if it wasn’t for Hoseok’s conscious reasoning. Not only that— Hyungwon’s mother would be offended, if not because of living with his boyfriend thing, then for choosing the boyfriend’s mother over her.

 

It’s hard to believe college years are already over. Hoseok is helping pack Hyungwon’s things, sighing every now and then.

 

“How many clothes do you have, exactly?” He asks, folding yet another pair of jeans. “I’ve been doing this for over two hours already!”

 

“Uh,” Hyungwon supplies unhelpfully, “too many?”

 

“Surely, you’ve gathered a lot during, what, only four years?”

 

Hyungwon stops mid-action, book in hand. It’s supposed to go into one of two stashes— one is of books he’s taking with him, and the other contains those he’ll donate. He blinks but his eyes are unfocused. “I can't believe we've been dating for almost three years."

 

It doesn't look like Hyungwon's waiting for an answer, but Hoseok wouldn't be himself if he didn't tease him just a bit. "You don't count the first time we were together?"

 

And it gets to him— he blinks, turning his head to give Hoseok an unamused stare. His mouth is soft before it turns at the corners, and he says, "It was a trial period."

 

Another shirt Hoseok’s folding ends up on Hyungwon's head, thrown across the room; it's small enough for Hoseok to have a perfect aim.

 

"You're really lucky you got the full version in the end," Hoseok says, and even though his voice is half-serious and whiny, Hyungwon knows there's sincerity behind those words. "But your subscription is running up."

 

There it is— a glint in Hoseok’s eyes when Hyungwon takes the shirt off his face that catches him off guard, and it takes a moment for Hyungwon to find a proper answer to that. Proper, and as cheeky.

 

“When do I need to pay my monthly charge?” He asks, closing the space between them in two long strides. Hoseok feigning innocence doesn’t really work on Hyungwon— he knows him too well not to see right through it. “Is it now?”

 

Hoseok quickly gives up on his forte, bringing Hyungwon in for a kiss. “I prefer it weekly, at least.”

 

They were supposed to fold clothes, not rumple them, but the direction things are going in shows otherwise. Hyungwon kicks a neatly put together pile of them but Hoseok either doesn’t notice or decides to ignore it.

 

Hoseok’s hands are already under Hyungwon’s shirt when there’s a knock on the door.

 

“The car is here! I hope you two are not up for—just hurry up!” And that’s all they hear from Minhyuk as his steps trail off.

 

“What’s up with the knocking, really?” Hyungwon mumbles fuzzily, and Hoseok’s still laughing when they just throw the clothes into the suitcase, rolled up haphazardly.

 

There might be a lot of ironing to do after that, but at least nobody’s going to interrupt them from now on.

  
  
  
  



End file.
